


A Frenzy All the Way Down His Spine

by General_Syndulla



Series: Stranger Future [2]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: Steve Harrington and Marty McFly get up to a bit of after hours fun... And Marty just looks so beautiful under Steve like this.





	A Frenzy All the Way Down His Spine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoeDANGeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDANGeron/gifts).



> So, as we are wont to do, partner and I created an entire AU around post-college Stranger Things characters... And Like My Brain Is Also Wont To Do, inserted a bunch of other crap I also enjoy because that's how I operate!!!! Perhaps eventually I want to write more adventure type stories with them, but I do enough action and fantasy roleplaying elsewhere online, frankly. AO3 is for all my Other Stuff. ;D
> 
> So, enjoy this ficlet-let of Steve having a bit of fun with Billy's friend from California... Enjoy, kitty cat and anyone else who may be feasting their eyes!
> 
> I want to make it clear that in this story, these characters are significantly older than their canon appearances, think mid- to late 20s.
> 
> (Also, Michael J. Fox looks soooo good in drag of course! ;))

Marty was gorgeous like this, splayed out beneath Steve on his bed. Marty, dolled up all over again tonight, was wearing an even better outfit than the time before. At least in Steve’s opinion. This time, Marty wore a black crop top with the red and white logo for the band Talking Heads emblazoned across the chest. It ended just above the bottom of his ribcage, showing his slender waist and soft belly. He had worn the same glittering black skirt as before, though with it on full display now it had an even more tantalizing effect than its whispered, more hidden appearance before. White and pink socks slid up to his knees, and another session of makeup with Jonathan completed the look. Steve couldn’t wait to get his hands on him, from the instant he had seen him earlier in the night. Even now, he had barely moved his hands from Marty’s hips, stroking up and down the protruding arches of his hipbones and up beneath the shirt to stroke over his sensitive nipples. Marty bit his lip and his glittery eyelashes fluttered as his eyelids shut in sheer pleasure. "Oh, S-Steve..." It wasn't particularly challenging to make Marty's voice break like this, but it didn't mean Steve didn't thoroughly enjoy doing it. He would do it as often as he could, and considering this was their third time going that night if you counted the quick handjob he had given Marty in the back of Billy's car, Steve thought he was doing just fine for himself.

 

Steve was deep inside him, had been for over 20 minutes now, and quickening the pace as he felt his climax nearing. Marty was close, too. Beneath his skirt a wet patch had begun to darken the front. Steve flipped it up to show his sweet little cock, dripping precome down his shaft and soft thighs. Steve hadn’t even bothered to take off the cute panties Marty wore, and the other man hadn’t complained about it yet. They were cotton and red, with a silky black bow on each hip and a shimmering heart over the front, though the graphic was now folded and pushed to the side to allow Steve full access to him. Steve licked his lips and almost reluctantly moved one hand from beneath Marty’s shirt to stroke his cock instead, the drooling tip peeking out from his closed fist. Marty’s own fists curled into the sheets and he moaned gratefully, squeezing Steve so tight inside in response, though whether it was intentional or not may have been debatable. Steve grunted through gritted teeth, leaning forward to suddenly kiss the other boy, hard and sloppy. Marty reciprocated so easily, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders to grip his pastel green polo, the other tightly pulling the locks on the back of his head. They could barely speak a word between them, so lost in the ecstasy of pleasuring each other.

 

Softly, Steve’s Duran Duran record spun away in the background. Fittingly, “Girls on Film” came on as the next track. Steve then picked up his pace, slamming his hips into Marty’s, making the slight man beneath him moan and arch into his lap. Steve pulled him closer by his hips, sitting up straight and rocking away into him. Marty whined as Steve suddenly stopped kissing him, missing him. “Gonna make me fucking come, baby. You want me to come in you??” Steve managed, just barely able to hold onto his own voice. Marty nodded, almost too drunk with pleasure to answer. “Y-yeah, need you to Steve…!” Steve wouldn’t make him beg. Marty wasn’t Billy, or even Jonathan. No, he was special. Steve would give him anything that he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Almost to the beat of the song, Steve pumped his thick cock hard and steady into Marty, until the smaller man began to come on Steve’s hand, squirting excitedly in his palm and dripping all down his soft thighs. The sight alone was enough to drive Steve over the edge himself. He thrust into Marty as deep as he could and shot his load inside him, the thick release filling Marty and making him feel so full and fulfilled. Steve's hips jolted forward with just how good it felt. Marty visibly shivered and bit his glossy lip between his teeth, falling back onto the bed so loved up and worn out. Steve loved when he smiled like that.

 

Jonathan had been right. He usually was, after all. Marty made a rather pretty girl, indeed.


End file.
